Artemis Fowl: la búsqueda
by Lorena Majere
Summary: Hola gente! ya estoy aquí de nuevo, os traigo una nueva serie de aventuras de Artemis. La estoy escribiendo en colaboración con una amiga: Alicia Blanco. Se va a encontrar con cierta gente... ya vereis espero que os guste
1. El robo del Archiduque

_**Capítulo uno: El robo del archiduque.**_

Artemis Fowl II y Mayordomo salían de un caserón antiguo del sur de Rusia al que habían ido a robar un valioso retrato del archiduque Stephan Badiminski, pintado por un famoso pintor polaco y valorado en más de 20000 libras. Lo extraño era que no encontraron a nadie en el lugar, pero tenía la pinta de haber sido usado hace poco como colegio.

De repente, Artemis oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Mayordomo?

-Sí, yo también lo he oído-dijo el guardaespaldas sacando su varita mágica, la Sig Sauer semiautomática.

Entonces Artemis miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie y volvió a oír la tos muy cercana a ellos. Inconscientemente quitó la tela que cubría el cuadro. Artemis había perdido la capacidad de asombro al conocer a las criaturas mágicas, pero lo que vio por poco le hace dar un salto: el archiduque Stephan les miraba con el ceño fruncido y carraspeaba con la garganta. Artemis miró el reverso del marco para ver si era obra de la tecnología; pero no consiguió encontrar nada.

Casi se le cae el cuadro de las manos cuando el archiduque habló:

-¿Quién te crees que eres maldito muggle para robarme tan pancho?

Artemis tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

-Perdón, ¿cómo me ha llamado?

- Muggle, estúpido. Esos humanos inútiles que nos amargan la vida a los brujos.

Artemis sentía curiosidad así que decidió darle cuerda. Mientras tanto, Mayordomo aún con la Sig Sauer, miraba petrificado el cuadro.

-Oh, muggles, perdón, es que no lo había entendido, por supuesto, yo también soy brujo.

-Más bien aprendiz de mago, porque se ve que todavía no has cumplido la mayoría de edad.

Un rastro de enojo asomó a la cara de Artemis, pero lo borró enseguida.

- Era una forma de hablar. Bueno, ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

-¿Dónde has estado, debajo de una piedra? ¡El director era mortífago! ¡Huyó y cerraron el colegio! Pero no le sirvió de mucho, quien-tú-sabes le encontró.

¿Quién-yo-sé?¿Pero de qué dem…?-Artemis se corrigió-¡Ah, claro! Sí por supuesto. Ése. Ya… y… ¿qué le hizo?

- Tú qué crees chico. Traicionó a demasiados de los suyos como para que tuvieran un mínimo de piedad con él.

-Ah, vale.

Artemis fue poco a poco, atando cabos. Y siguió dándole cuerda mientras iba en el asiento de atrás del todo terreno alquilado. Mayordomo no había pronunciado ni una palabra.

-¿qué pretende quién-ud-sabe yendo por ahí matando a la gente?

-Eso mismo nos preguntamos todos. Pero creemos que quiere matar a Harry Potter, supongo que sabes quién es…Ya sabes, el niño que vivió.

Artemis se preguntó si habría alguna base de datos en Internet sobre "el niño que vivió"; pero desechó enseguida la idea.

-Sí por supuesto. ¿Quién podría no conocerle?

-Claro, es que ¿quién iba a pensar que tan sólo un niño de un año iba a derrotar a un mago tan malvado hace dieciséis años?

-Sí claro –y dio por concluida la conversación.

Por fin llegaron a la mansión Fowl, -el cuadro todavía en un paquete insonorizado en el que le habían metido por si las moscas- y Artemis se dirigió a su despacho y lo desembaló.

El cuadro le preguntó.

- Por cierto ¿a qué colegio vas?

-Yo… emmm… iba al mismo que Potter.

-Sí, pero creo que estaban hablando de cerrarlo. El pasado mes de Junio mataron al director…una tragedia…

Era la gran oportunidad de Artemis:

-Y…¿sabes de algún otro colegio por la zona? Ya sabes, no de los normales…

-Pues… creo que en Gran Bretaña no hay más colegios que Hogwarts…

Y Artemis, poco a poco, iba recopilando datos para encontrar al tal Potter, porque le había picado la curiosidad enormemente. Otro tipo de magia distinta a la de las criaturas, eso era muy, pero que muy interesante…

-Pero, chico, ¿dónde está tu varita? ¿por qué tus cuadros no hablan? ¿por qué no tienes elfos domésticos correteando por la casa? ¿por qué no veo ningún aparato mágico por ahí, recordadoras o cosas así? ¿Qué hay de lechuzas, gatos o sapos? ¿Ni siquiera un mísero duendecillo de cornualles? ¿Te gusta el Quidditch? Sí, supongo, como a todos, ¿de qué equipo eres?

Artemis, haciendo una demostración de su increíble intelecto y su magnífica memoria respondió a todas las preguntas, una por una:

-Se me rompió a varita, como a mi casa vienen muchos muggles, los cuadros no se mueven. Por la misma razón no tengo elfos domésticos, ni aparatos mágicos; las recordadoras –dijo creyendo adivinar lo que eran- como ves no las necesito y en cuanto al resto… prefiero confiar en mi propia cabeza. No me gusta tener animales, ni siquiera un mísero duendecillo de cornualles. Y –dijo suponiendo lo que era el Quidditch- no me gusta mucho el deporte que digamos.

- Vaya. Me dejas impresionado, chico. En cuanto a lo de la varita, yo iría cuanto antes al callejón Diagon a comprar una nueva.

-Sí, ya iré. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer por el momento.

-Oye, y… ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

-Pues tenía pensado donarte al museo de Munich; pero porque no me habían dicho que esa… ese colegio fuera de brujos, así que dadas las circunstancias, me temo que te quedarás conmigo por el momento.

Y así, poco a poco, se fue enterando de la mayoría de cosas relativas al mundo de los magos. Stephan Badiminski se lo iba contando todo sin darse cuenta y Artemis muy pronto se enteró de la historia de Harry entera, de todo lo que se sabía públicamente de Voldemort, menos su nombre ya que el cuadro no lo pronunció ni una vez, y de muchas cosas más.

Un día, cansado ya de que el cuadro siempre hablara de lo mismo, decidió buscar al tal Potter. Stephan le había dicho que la zona del colegio era Gran Bretaña, sin darse cuenta…

-Así que tendré que buscar en el registro civil de toda ella para encontrarle-. Le explicó Artemis a Mayordomo un día mientras desayunaban.

-Pero un registro civil no te lo dejan mirar así como así-. Replicó éste-. Y aunque dijeras que eres un pariente perdido te pedirían que lo demostraras; pero supongo, por la cara que pones que ya habías pensado en eso.

-Exacto, mi querido Domovoi, y ahí es donde entras tú.

-¡Ay! –dijo Mayordomo con cara de adivinar lo que pensaba su amo- Me temo que esto va a ser parecido a lo del robo de El Ladrón Mágico, ¿no?

-Por supuesto Mayordomo. Eso fue un plan perfecto; éste también lo será.

Y así, nuestro muchacho fue trazando su maquiavélico plan.

Dos días más tarde, Artemis y Mayordomo se encontraban delante de la comisaría de Londres. A la hora punta. Nadie se asombró de que un padre con su hijo entrara en un despacho para hablar con el guardia mayor.

Éste los recibió en una antesala, que hacía las veces de segundo despacho pues no le gustaba que la gente entrara en el suyo, situado justo detrás, donde se encontraban todos los documentos importantes, incluidos los registros civiles.

En la pared de al lado de la puerta por la que entraron se hallaba la entrada a la susodicha sala. Entre las dos puertas y pegada a la pared había una pequeña estantería en la que el guardia coleccionaba sus trofeos. En frente de la puerta de entrada estaban la mesa y las dos sillas en las que les recibió. Y en una esquina, encima de ésta, estaba lo primero en lo que se fijó Artemis al entrar: la cámara de vigilancia.

Mayordomo se sentó en la silla de delante de la cámara, pegado a la pared, todo lo erguido que pudo y Artemis en la otra.

El euroasiático le empezó a contar al poli todo un año de batallitas con un señor al que habían apresado, John Spiro, y que ahora había escapado de la cárcel y les perseguía. Mayordomo había ido, supuestamente a poner una denuncia; pero entre él y el guardia, que era un hablador se liaron a contarse su vida y Artemis hizo como que se aburría y se fue a ver los trofeos de la vitrina.

Se agachó para ver los de abajo y en ese momento quedó completamente cubierto de la cámara por el cuerpo de mayordomo. Ese era el momento.

Mayordomo dijo:

-¡Mira! Ése es Spiro –señaló por la ventana- ése es y hasta nos sigue hasta aquí para vigilarnos.

Y el guardia se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana. En ese momento Artemis abrió un poco la puerta del despacho, entró a gatas y volvió a cerrar. La cámara no captó el movimiento de la puerta pues ésta se abría hacia el otro lado, así que para los vigilantes, Artemis seguía agachado, y para el guardia, que volvió a su silla con aire despistado, también.

Por supuesto todo esto se lo había descrito Artemis a su guardaespaldas con pelos y señales, incluso con un mapa, antes. Y también había dicho que el guardia era demasiado chulito como para dejar que pusieran una cámara en su propio despacho personal. Así que Artemis se pudo poner de pie ahí sin problemas.

Sin perder un minuto se fue derechito al archivador de registros, buscó todos los Potter con ese nombre y encontró siete, de los cuales sólo tres, eran menores de edad, y sólo uno se llamaba Harry, así que hizo fotos digitales de todas las hojas relacionadas con él y sacó el móvil.

Mayordomo empezaba a quedarse sin argumentos, pues su amo había tardado mucho en aburrirse, para que pareciera más realista; cuando, de pronto vibró el móvil tres veces. Era la señal.

-¡Mírele! –gritó de nuevo señalando por la ventana- ¡Otra vez está ahí! ¿le ve? Detrás del árbol.

Y cuando Artemis oyó a través de la puerta que el guardia se levantaba, supuso que estaba ya mirando, abrió una rendija la puerta y salió a gatas.

-Ha salido corriendo –dijo levantándose como si hubiera estado todo el tiempo mirando los trofeos- le he visto huir calle arriba.

Y así se dio por zanjada la cuestión. Mayordomo puso la denuncia y los dos salieron de la comisaría muy contentos.

-Otro plan magníficamente exitoso –comentó Artemis.

-Sí –corroboró Mayordomo- todos los planes que haces tú, amo Artemis son completamente exitosos siempre.

Y se metieron en el coche, Artemis con media sonrisita de vampiro asomando a su cara y un brillo, casi malévolo, en sus oscuros ojos azules.

Dos días después Mayordomo se encontraba trasladando sus cosas y las de Artemis a un pequeño y no muy lujoso hotel de Surrey. Mientras tanto, Artemis se dirigía directo y seguro hacia el número cuatro de Privet Drive.


	2. Encuentro en Privet Drive

_**Eyyyy!!! Aquí un capi más, espero que os guste.**_

**_Especial mención a Sunflower que es IRREPETIBLE, por mucho que se empeñen en afirmar lo contrario, jajajajaja_**

**_Bueno criaturas, si quereis ver un mapa de la comisaría del capi anterior con la colocación de Artemis, la cámara, etc, id a la siguiente dirección (un apunte: la ventana está detrás del poli y la vitrina dentro del punto ciego):_**

http://tkfiles.storage. dos: Encuentro en Privet Drive.

Esa tarde Harry estaba en su habitación tumbado boca arriba intentando apartar ciertas "imágenes" de su mente, pero éstas volvían una y otra vez. Volvía a ver la torre de astronomía, el rayo verde… desesperado, miró por la ventana para intentar olvidar todo aquello, pero sabía que no serviría. Se dio cuenta de que había un coche Bentley oscuro al final de la calle que no había visto nunca, pero no le dio importancia. Un error, como se descubriría más tarde. De repente, oyó un grito en el piso de abajo.

-¡PETUNIAAA¡COGE EL BOLSO, RÁPIDO!

-¿Pero qué pasa?-oyó Harry decir a su tía.

-¡ACABO DE RECIBIR UN FAX¡MI OFICINA SE ESTÁ INCENDIANDO!

-¡Oh, qué horror¿Pero por qué necesitas que vaya contigo?

Vernon bajó el tono de voz considerablemente, pero Harry podía oírle igual.

-¿No querrás que te deje aquí sola con ese… sobrino tuyo, no?

Harry esbozó una media sonrisa al oír eso último. Cuando fuese mayor de edad, ya verían, pero hasta entonces…

La cabeza de Vernon asomó por el marco de la puerta, algo más roja e hinchada que de costumbre.

-Chico, vamos a salir, no hagas nada malo, no salgas de la casa, mejor, no salgas de la habitación. Y si me entero de que esto es otra bromita de tus amigos como hace dos años, te vas a enterar.

Harry sólo suspiró al oír a sus tíos salir de la casa. Dudley estaba por el barrio con sus amigos fumando y emborrachándose, lo cual significaba que tendría la casa para él solo unas horas. Decidió bajar a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich y una taza de té. Cuando estaba al pie de las escaleras, sonó el timbre. Al principio pensó en no abrir y fingir que no había nadie, pero el timbre sonaba insistentemente "deben de saber que estoy aquí" pensó. Abrió la rendija de la puerta lentamente y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules más calculadores que había visto en su vida. Durante una milésima de segundo, pensó en dar un portazo, pero una mano enorme que, desde luego, no pertenecía al dueño de esos ojos (que por cierto, era un chico de unos quince años) se interpuso en su camino.

-Será mejor que nos dejes pasar… Potter -dijo el chico.

-¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó Harry, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo en el que tenía la varita.

-Las manos donde pueda verlas –advirtió Mayordomo- y yo que tú nos dejaba pasar si quieres conservar la puerta.

Harry no discutió, más que nada porque pensaba que debían de ser muggles, ya que de no ser así le hubieran echado un hechizo.

Cuando entraron, Harry los examinó de arriba abajo, y se dio cuenta de que el chico hacía lo mismo con él. Ese chico tenía el pelo negro como él, pero mucho mejor peinado, y estaba vestido con un traje formal de chaqueta de Armani que parecía fuera de lugar. El tipo que parecía su guardaespaldas era enorme (debía de medir al menos dos metros) y también llevaba traje de Armani.

-Eres Harry Potter¿no? –dijo el chico con una voz gélida.

-¿Quién te ha enviado? Te advierto que no voy a rendirme sin luchar.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco; algo sumamente irritante.

-No seas tan melodramático, chico. Soy Artemis Fowl II y éste es Mayordomo, mi… ehm…guardaespaldas.

- ¿qué quieres de mí?

- Iré al grano: quiero que hagamos un trato.

A Harry aquello le parecía cada vez más extraño. No sabía qué querrían esos… personajes; pero algo le decía que le interesaría saberlo, así que decidió invitarles a pasar al salón. De cualquier forma, si no le gustaba el trato, siempre podía decirles que no. O, al menos, eso esperaba…

Una vez sentados e invitados a una taza de té, el chico que se hacía llamar Fowl, habló:

- Verás, un cuadro parlante me habló de ti –dijo Artemis yendo al grano, tal como había prometido.

-Ah, vale. ¿Cómo que un cuadro parlante?

-Digamos que el retratado en cuestión… debió de pensarse que yo era alguien como tú, ya sabes…

-¿un mago?

El chico sonrió maliciosamente y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de lo debido. Artemis solía causar ese efecto en la gente.

-Me contó casi toda tu historia –continuó Artemis- y digamos que me has resultado bastante… interesante.

-O sea, que resulto ser un experimento para ti ¿no?

El chico levantó una ceja.

-Yo soy más práctico que eso. Mira, sé que tienes un montón de problemas y que no vas a poder salir de ellos tú solo. Así que he venido a ofrecerte mi ayuda.

Harry resistió las ganas de echarse a reír.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que la necesito?

-Pues, para empezar que no sabes ni cómo librarte de tus tíos (cosa que, por cierto, he tenido que hacer yo por ti).

-¿Qué¿Tú les mandaste ese fax? Ahora la tomarán conmigo.

-No te preocupes, me he encargado de que ese fax sea cierto –y añadió al ver la cara de espanto de Harry-, pero tranquilo, nadie salió herido y en cuanto lo hice llamé a los bomberos.

Harry resistió las ganas de gritar y volvió a la cuestión principal.

-De todas formas, no necesito tu ayuda.

-Yo diría que sí –insistió Artemis-, Ya-sabes-quién -continuó Artemis poniéndole a Voldemort su propio nombre- está detrás de ti, no tienes medios económicos, no tienes la formación necesaria (ya que deduzco que aún no has acabado el colegio), no tienes aliados poderosos…-enumeró Artemis contando con los dedos.-Y francamente, dudo mucho que tengas una estrategia, o algo mínimamente parecido a un plan.

Harry se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía razón, lo único que había pensado era que iría a buscar los horcruxes, pero no sabía cuándo, cómo ni dónde empezar; y no supo qué contestar. Artemis lo notó y sonrió.

-Vale, supongamos que empiezo a considerar tu oferta -dijo frunciendo el ceño. La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó y le recordó a un vampiro-. ¿Por qué quieres TÚ ayudarme? Porque deduzco que no será solo que te intereso. Querrás algo a cambio¿no?

Artemis dio un suspiro quizá demasiado melodramático para la ocasión.

-Veo que empezamos a entendernos -dijo poniendo cara de mucha paciencia- Mayordomo, vigila de vez en cuando, esto va para rato. Bien, tienes razón. Quiero una cosa en concreto: una compensación económica –ambos sabían lo que quería decir: oro.

Harry empezó a enfadarse de verdad.

-¿Consideras esto un simple negocio¡La gente está muriendo ahí fuera!

Artemis aguantó pacientemente su ataque de ira, con una expresión impasible, mirándose las uñas. Cuando Harry se calmó, Artemis dijo con voz seria.

-¿Has terminado ya?

-¡No!

Artemis chasqueó la lengua y le dijo a su guardaespaldas:

-¿Llevas la pistola de dardos tranquilizantes?

Harry reconsideró su postura y se calló.

-Eso está mejor. Ese es tu problema, eres demasiado emotivo. La gente demasiado sensible acaba muerta -dijo sin rodeos- La gente un poco más práctica y lista, como yo, suele conseguir lo que quiere, por no decir siempre.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que tenía un grave problema de exceso de ego, pero vio a Mayordomo mirándole fijamente y se tragó sus palabras.

-¿Cómo sé que tú vas a poder ayudarme? El que hayas conseguido alejar a mis tíos no demuestra nada.

-¿Recuerdas la noticia del robo de "El Ladrón Mágico" de Hervé, y su posterior donación anónima al Louvre?

Harry había leído algo en los periódicos, y tía Petunia estuvo hablando de ello durante una semana.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

Artemis esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Fui yo.

Hubo un intenso silencio, en el que Harry abrió los ojos como platos. Luego se recuperó.

-Demuéstralo.

-Imaginaba que llegaríamos a esto. ¿Tienes una foto del cuadro?

-No.

-Ya había pensado en eso, yo sí.

Artemis sacó de su bolsillo un recorte ampliado de periódico y una lupa. Casi toda la página estaba ocupada por una foto del cuadro. Artemis le tendió la lupa.

-Ahora mira atentamente la esquina superior derecha del cuadro. ¿No falta un trocito de pintura?

Harry lo examinó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, ese trozo de pintura se lo quité yo cuando lo robé para analizarlo y verificar su autenticidad.

Acto seguido, sacó un pequeño tubo de ensayo de su bolsillo.

-Aquí lo tienes.

Harry miró el bote y tragó saliva. Ese chico empezaba asustarle.

-Vale, es suficiente, te creo.

-Me alegro. Entonces¿trato hecho?

Harry se lo pensó unos segundos.

-Alto ahí¿cómo sé que no te envía Voldemort?

Artemis levantó una ceja, lo que parecía ser su único gesto emotivo.

-¿Voldemort…?-entonces cayó en la cuenta-. ¡Ah, sí!-dijo tratando de disimular, pero Harry sospechó un poco, sobre todo porque no se había estremecido al decir el nombre. De todos modos, no había mostrado un solo sentimiento en toda la tarde.- ¿Realmente crees que quien más odia a los muggles enviaría a dos de ellos a por ti?

-Te creería si no fuera porque si fueses muggle, no sabrías todo lo que sabes.

-Tengo muchos medios, y soy muy listo… creo recordar que te he dicho que encontré un cuadro parlante.

Harry gruñó. Artemis le recordaba mucho a Draco Malfoy, solo que bastante más inteligente.

-¿Sabes?, tú te llevarías genial con un conocido mío.

-Lo dudo mucho. Soy irrepetible –dijo con media sonrisita asomando a sus labios.-Y ahora, sin más rodeos. ¿Trato hecho?

Harry pensó en qué haría Hermione, la más sensata de ellos.

-Trato hecho- dijo estrechándole la mano, un momento histórico. Artemis sonrió con una expresión impenetrable en sus ojos azules. Harry había aceptado a hacer un trato con él, pero no había acordado la suma exacta, así que Artemis siempre le podía pedir más de lo que esperaba.

-Creo que podemos irnos ya Mayordomo, ya nos pondremos en contacto contigo.

Cuando se estaban yendo, Harry les advirtió:

-Hay otra cosa –Artemis se paró en seco y se volvió- mis dos mejores amigos van a saber esto y van a formar parte de todo lo que hagamos a partir de ahora.

Artemis hizo un amago de fruncir el ceño.

-Lo que me faltaba –dijo más para sí que para el resto- dos variables más en la ecuación. En fin, como quieras-. Y sin más preámbulos, se fue.

Mientras Harry veía por la ventana al Bentley negro alejarse, se imaginó cómo se llevaría aquel extraño sujeto con sus amigos. Ron le miraría como a un alienígena y Hermione se sentiría muy molesta de que le superara alguien en inteligencia; sobre todo si era alguien tan sumamente irritante como había demostrado ser ese chico. Pero bueno, pensó que le vendría bien tener un aliado como ese, antes de que se fuera con Voldemort. Porque lo que estaba claro era que ese chico no quería pasar desapercibido en esa historia, fuera como fuese.


	3. una boda movida

_**Capítulo tres: Una boda movida.**_

Dos semanas más tarde, Harry recibió una lechuza de Ron avisándole del día de la boda de Fleur y Bill. Justo después de eso se irían a buscar los Horcruxes. Tenía que avisar a Fowl, pero no sabía cómo. En ese mismo instante y como llegada del cielo, tía Petunia le gritó desde el salón que tenía una llamada. ¿Una llamada? ¿Él? Lo primero que pensó fue que era de Hermione; pero cuando cogió el teléfono no se sorprendió demasiado al oír la fría voz de Artemis.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Potter, supongo que ya sabes quién soy. Mejor no preguntes cómo he conseguido tu número –dijo adivinando los pensamientos del chico.

-Precisamente quería hablar contigo –dijo Harry- creo que deberías conocer a mis amigos y, precisamente va a ser la boda del hermano de uno de ellos, además justo después empezaremos a buscar los horcruxes.

Artemis levantó una ceja desde el otro lado de la línea y sonrió para sus adentros, Harry no le había hablado antes de nada llamado Horcruces o como fuera eso, aquel chico era muy olvidadizo; decidió seguirle el cuento, después de todo, eso le había funcionado hasta entonces.

-Y, supongo que quieres que vaya a la boda, ¿no?

- Exacto. ¿Tienes traje de gala?

-Potter, a veces pienso que no tienes cerebro; me viste en tu casa con un traje de Armani, ¿en serio crees que no tengo ropa de gala?

-Bueno, ya sé que eso sí, pero me refería a una túnica de gala.

-¡Ah!, eso –dijo Artemis simulando entender del tema- bueno, la verdad es que se me ha quedado pequeña, tendría que comprarme otra.

-¿En serio?, a mí también, podríamos quedar y la compramos juntos, así te presento a mis amigos antes de la boda, ¿qué te parece?

- Oh, sí –dijo intentando desastrosamente que su voz sonara algo entusiasmada- genial (¿Genial? ¿desde cuándo estaba esa palabra en su vocabulario? Tendría que hacer _otra_ base de datos para esas situaciones) de acuerdo, cuando y donde tú quieras.

-¿Qué te parece si quedamos el viernes en el Caldero Chorreante? ¿Sabes dónde está, no?

Artemis, que tenía el portátil al lado, metió en el Google "Caldero Chorreante" y en seguida encontró información sobre un bar de Londres, cerca de King´s Cross.

-¿Te refieres al bar de Londres? Sí –dijo-, sé dónde está. Bien, quedaremos allí. ¿A qué hora?

-¿Te parece bien a las cuatro?

-De acuerdo. Hasta el viernes, Potter.

Y colgó, dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca. Éste colgó despacio y volvió a dirigirse hacia su habitación, abstraído de la realidad. Tía Petunia, que había estado espiando desde detrás de la puerta, no se había enterado de mucho y le preguntó:

-¿Quién era?

-Un amigo -contestó él.

-¿Qué son los horcruces, o lo que sea eso?

-Algo de lo que me tengo que deshacer a toda costa.

Y sin que mediara más palabra se encerró en su habitación, pensativo.

El viernes a las cuatro menos cinco, Harry llegó a la puerta de El Caldero Chorreante y se encontró con que el Bentley negro ya estaba aparcado cerca del bar. En seguida, dos de las puertas se abrieron y Artemis y Mayordomo salieron del coche y se dirigieron hacia él.

-Buenos días –dijo Artemis con la misma cara impasible de siempre.

-Hola –contestó Harry- ¿pasamos?

-Espera, confío en que sepas, Potter, que sólo tengo dinero muggle.

-Lo imaginaba, no te preocupes por eso, en Gringotts puedes cambiarlo. ¿Pasamos?

-Tú primero.

Y Harry se adelantó y entró en el local; Artemis ya se había preguntado cómo iban a comprar unas túnicas en un bar, pero muy pronto recibió una complaciente respuesta.

Después de que en el bar, todo el mundo intentara parar a Harry y le preguntara por la muerte de un tal Dumbledore, el chico le llevó hasta un patio trasero y _accionó _unos ladrillos de una pared. Acto seguido la pared se retiró a un lado y dejo al descubierto el callejón Diagon, una calle de lo más pintoresca.

Artemis y Mayordomo siguieron a Harry hasta una tienda cercana a la de Madame Malkin (recordamos que durante ese año, muchas tiendas fueron deshabitadas incluida esa) en la que también se hacían túnicas. Les estuvieron tomando medidas y les dijeron que en dos horas tenían las dos túnicas hechas, aunque a Artemis no le acababa de gustar ese tipo de ropa.

-Me siento ridículo con esta indumentaria –había comentado poco antes cuando la costurera se había ido a por más hilo.

Total, que mientras les hacían las túnicas, se fueron a cambiar el dinero de Artemis al banco de los magos.

-Vaya –dejó escapar Mayordomo cuando llegaron al vasto edificio. Artemis se limitó a contemplarlo sin ninguna emoción reflejada en sus azules ojos oscuros. Siguieron a Harry dentro y éste le dio el dinero que había traído el chico a un gnomo y se lo cambiaron. Luego bajaron a la cámara de Harry para que sacara el suyo propio. Durante todo el viaje, Artemis no hizo más que observarlo todo y guardarlo todo en su estupenda memoria.

Cuando ya tenían las túnicas compradas, Artemis ya se había familiarizado con ese dinero y esas gentes tan raras. Y entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-Potter, ¿no decías que me ibas a presentar a tus amigos?

-Oh, sí; no han podido venir, ya les conocerás en la boda.

-De acuerdo. Y… ¿se supone que voy a hacerme pasar por mago?

-Sí, ¿no?

-Entonces –dijo al haberse fijado en otro detalle más importante que el anterior- ¿no tendría que llevar una varita o algo así?

-Es verdad… a ver… Bueno, Ollivander es amigo mío y ha reabierto una tienda en un lugar más escondido de la calle, así que supongo que le podemos pedir que te haga una varita, aunque sea falsa… porque podíamos coger una de las de pega de Fred y George, pero… a la mínima se te convierte en un atún…

Artemis apenas se enteraba de lo que iba la cosa y Mayordomo estaba ya completamente perdido.

-Sí –dijo al final Harry- se lo pediremos a Ollivander.

Y así se fueron al nuevo local Ollivander´s y entraron.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo éste- ya le estaba esperando señor Fowl.

Artemis se sorprendió un poco, lo que demostró levantando las dos cejas.

Harry no cabía en sí de sorpresa ¿le estaba esperando? ¿A Fowl? ¿Qué querría decir eso?

-¿A mí? –preguntó Artemis.

-Sí, a usted –respondió el fabricante de varitas-, pruebe ésta.

Y le tedió al muchacho una de las varitas que tenía en las estanterías.

Artemis la cogió sin saber muy bien cómo ni qué hacer con ella.

-Agítala –dijo Harry.

Artemis lo hizo y la varita brilló en su mano.

-Lo sabía; madera de roble, veintinueve centímetros, pelo de la cola de un unicornio. De esa cola se pudieron sacar dos pelos más; uno todavía no está vendido y el otro es de un chaval… Draco Malfoy, ¿por casualidad le conocéis?

-¡Sí! –gritó Harry mirando acusadoramente a Artemis como si éste tuviera la culpa.

-Ah, pero no debe enfadarse con él por eso señor Potter –dijo Ollivander- al fin y al cabo, ya sabe cual es la gemela de la suya.

-Sí –repitió Harry un poco más calmado.

Ahora sí que Artemis se había perdido también; pero no lo reflejaba en su cara.

"Genial", pensó Mayordomo "lo que le faltaba a mi jefe, hacer magia; espero que sepa cómo usarla. Menos mal que no ocurrió hace cuatro años…ahora ya ha madurado un poquito respecto a cómo usar sus conocimientos…"

Cuando Artemis se recuperó se le iluminaron los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que eso suponía.

- Oh, oh –dijo Mayordomo al ver la expresión de su amo.

Ya no tendría una labor pasiva, como siempre, pensándolo todo y dejando que los demás lo ejecutaran; ahora, por fin podía participar activamente. Se propuso aprender todo lo que pudiera lo más rápido posible y llegar a ser el mejor mago del mundo. Y lo mejor era que sabía que lo podía conseguir.

Y esa decisión sería muy peligrosa en el transcurso de los años; pero esa ya es otra historia.

Después de comprar la varita, los tres volvieron a la calle (habiendo esquivado de nuevo a toda la gente del bar que preguntaba por Dumbledore) y, cuando estaban enfrente del Bentley, Harry y Artemis quedaron en un sitio y a una hora para ir a la boda de Fleur y Bill; acto seguido, Artemis montó en el coche y se fue, dejando a Harry pensando en el por qué de que aquel extraño chico hubiera conseguido una varita de verdad; tendría que andar con pies de plomo con él; pero mejor con ellos que con Voldemort, sobre todo ahora que había descubierto que era mago…

Artemis se encontró con Harry en la linde de una arboleda en la que habían quedado. Iba solo, cosa rara.

-No me parece sensato dejarte solo –le había dicho Mayordomo apenas una hora antes.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien –había contestado él- quiero hacerlo yo. Además, quiero que te quedes escondido cerca por si acaso; si ocurre algo desde dentro, no sirve de nada que tú estés ahí. ¿Tienes los mini comunicadores de la PES?

-Sí.

-Bien, no te los quites.

Y así había terminado la conversación. Artemis siguió a Harry hasta una extraña casa, más alta que ancha, hasta el jardín trasero. Mayordomo vigilaba, ropa negra y moto negra, desde la arboleda a la orilla de la cual había dejado a su amo minutos antes.

Los dos chicos se encontraron con una animada fiesta en la parte de atrás de la casa.

-¡Harry! –oyeron una voz a su derecha. Hermione llegó corriendo y se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarle. Ron llegó después y se saludaron calurosamente.

-Éste es Artemis Fowl, el chico del que os hablé. Artemis, éstos son Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, mis dos mejores amigos.

-Encantado –dijo Artemis estudiándolos de arriba abajo. Hermione y Ron también lo estudiaban detenidamente a él y los tres notaron lo que hacían los otros. Hermione se rió y rompió la tensión entre ellos. Se saludaron formalmente y luego Harry dijo:

-Veréis chicos él no…

-¡Harry! –le interrumpió una voz; dos voces, para ser exactos, dos voces que sonaban a la vez-¡Harry, ven! Vamos a presentarte a unas amigas –dijo Fred cogiéndole del brazo e impidiéndole reaccionar a tiempo.

Los otros tres niños se quedaron solos.

-Bueno –dijo Ron- vamos a comer algo, mi madre hace unas empanadillas de chisparffle deliciosas.

Artemis cada vez alucinaba más con los nombres.

-Y esos… horcru… hor…

-¿horcuxes? –preguntó Ron, a lo que Hermione le dio un pisotón por que gritó demasiado.

-Sí, exacto… ¿qué son exactamente?

-Son… recipientes –contestó Hermione- son objetos o, a veces incluso animales, en los que se guardan… verás… a veces, la gente, los magos perversos, para ser más exactos, dividían su alma en dos; una mitad la metían dentro de su cuerpo y la otra en un objeto; así cuando muriera, no moriría sino que una de sus almas seguiría viviendo en el objeto. Lord Voldemort, lo hizo; pero no dividió su alma en dos, ¡sino el siete! Y para poder destruirlo tenemos que encontrarlos todos.

-Sí eso ya lo sabía… así que siete…

-Bueno, en realidad creemos… Dumbledore, creía… que uno de ellos era un diario que Harry destruyó hace cinco años y que otro de ellos es su propio cuerpo, así que quedan cinco. Dos de ellos sabemos lo que son, o lo creemos; pero no sabemos dónde están, otro pensamos que es su serpiente, Nagini, que siempre está con él, por lo que será de los últimos en ser destruido; otro es un anillo que Dumbledore destruyó antes de morir y el último… ni idea.

-Pues si que estáis bien.

A Artemis se ocurrió preguntar quién era ese Dumbledore; pero se contuvo a tiempo; mejor hacer creer que lo sabía; ya lo averiguaría después, le daba la sensación de que, quizá a la chica no; pero a los otros dos sí les iba a poder sacar mucha información. Claro que con Granger iba a tener que tener mucho cuidado, parecía reacia a dar información sin asegurarse primero.

En ese momento pasó un camarero de los que Fleur había contratado para la fiesta –con la cara pintada como un payaso y medio antifaz cubriéndole los ojos, así iban todos- y Artemis notó que, desde detrás de una mesa, se quedaba mirando a Harry de una forma extraña; siendo como es la mente de Artemis, ya sospechó y empezó a divagar. Pero no pareció ocurrir nada extraño.

- ¿De qué es tu varita? –preguntó Ron de improviso.

-¿Qué? Ah, mi varita… de roble y pelo de unicornio –contestó Artemis sacándola sin saber muy bien cómo sujetarla; Hermione se dio cuenta de esto. Y también se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba todo el tiempo colocándose la túnica, como si se sintiera incómodo con ella… como si fuera algo nuevo para él. Aparte, notó que, antes de comerse las empanadillas de chisparffle, las examinaba curiosamente, como si no las hubiera visto nunca.

Y eso la llevó a preguntar:

-Artemis, ¿tú no serás un muggle, por casualidad?

Artemis no dejó que notaran su asombro; a decir verdad, todo eso era nuevo para él y no le extrañaba que se le notara.

-¿No os lo ha dicho Potter?

- ¿Decirnos el qué? –preguntó Ron entornando los ojos.

-Que yo era muggle –contestó Artemis bajando la voz.

-¿Eras? –Hermione había notado el tono con el que pronunciaba esa palabra.

-Sí –dijo Artemis esbozando media sonrisita de las que ponían los pelos de punta al más osado- era. El otro día fui con Potter al callejón Diagon y Ollivander dijo que me estaba esperando y me dio una varia. Ahora me queda aprender a usarla.

- Vaya –dijo Ron- no sabía que uno se pudiera enterar tan tarde de que es mago.

-Bueno, la verdad es que he estado un poco ocupado estos últimos años… -recapacitó Artemis ensanchando su sonrisa, lo que provocó que a Ron y a Hermione les recorriera la espalda un escalofrío.

Cuando los tres habían hablado lo suficiente como para que todos, sobretodo Artemis hubieran conseguido información necesaria, apareció Harry.

-El señor Weasley me ha dicho que vayamos a la mesa. Va a comenzar el banquete.

-Harry –dijo Artemis cuando iban para allá, llamándole por primera vez por su nombre- ¿conoces de algo a los camareros?

-No, ¿por qué? –preguntó Harry extrañado por la pregunta.

-No, por nada –contestó Artemis distraído; y quedándose un poco atrás, dijo a través del mini comunicador que tenía:- Mayordomo, estate atento… me huelo algo.

Y se sentó al lado de Harry en la mesa. Uno de los camareros pidió silencio y empezó a hablar, mientras sus compañeros repartían copas llenas por todas las mesas para brindar.

-Queridos amigos, nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la boda de estos dos felices novios…

Artemis empezó a sospechar más que antes.

-… yo sólo soy un pobre camarero…

A Artemis estas palabras le sonaron con un extraño retintín y eso fue el suceso decisivo, dijo.

-Eh, no probéis la bebida y que la gente tome lo menos posible, pero sin que se note demasiado; quisiera estar equivocado pero tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a esos camareros.

-…pero en este momento estoy feliz porque vamos a brindar por una pareja que será feliz por el resto de sus días…

A Fred y George, que habían oído a Artemis, se les ocurrió una idea.

-… ¡por los novios! –terminó el camarero.

-¡Un momento! –Gritó George, y todo el mundo se quedó quieto- antes de brindar, Fred y yo quisiéramos hacer un regalo a los novios. Fred.

- Por supuesto George –se levantó su gemelo.

-Fred, George –interrumpió la señora Weasley- no pienso dejar que estropeéis este acontecimiento.

-No te preocupes mamá, llevamos preparando esto mucho tiempo.

Bill y Fleur estaban contentos y se reían, así que a nadie le importó la interrupción de los gemelos.

- Ahora –dijo Fred- a ver,… -hizo un movimiento de varita y todos los vasos desaparecieron –ups… perdón, no era ese, ahora mismo los devuelvo –dijo al ver la cara de enfado de su madre; y con otro conjuro hizo aparecer nuevos vasos con un poco de vino tinto en cada uno.

En este punto Artemis se fijó en los "camareros" y vio las caras de enfado y frustración de la mayoría de ellos. Media sonrisa asomó a su boca.

-Bueno, aquí va nuestro regalo –terminó Fred, fuera ya de peligro. Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer treinta palomas blancas en el cielo y George, cincuenta palomas rosas. Los dos siguieron moviendo las varitas y las blancas formaron un gran corazón en el aire y las rosas, dentro de éste, los nombres de Fleur y Bill.

-Oh… -se le escapó a ésta, fue lo único que se oyó en toda la mesa. Entonces el hechizo se rompió y las palomas volaron cada una hacia un lado; ahora todas eran blancas. La mesa prorrumpió en aplausos y, cuando se callaron, Fred gritó:

-¡Por Bill y Fleur! –y vació el contenido de su copa de un solo trago. Toda la mesa hizo lo mismo. Cuando se sentaron, George miró a Artemis y le guiñó un ojo. Éste, sin quitar la sonrisita, asintió con la cabeza y dio un sorbo de su copa.

Al acabar el banquete, Fred y George se acercaron a Artemis.

-Gracias –dijo éste antes de que pudieran decir nada- habéis estado bien.

-Gracias –dijeron los dos a la vez- siempre le dijimos a Bill que esos camareros no nos caían demasiado bien –continuó Fred. En ese momento llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Me da que van detrás de ti, Harry –dijo Artemis sin rodeos.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Harry incrédulo.

-Que van detrás de ti.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Antes he visto al que parece el… líder, mirándote de una forma extraña. Estate alerta.

Y con esto dio por concluida la conversación.

Pasó el tiempo y Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron a hacer sus maletas para marcharse al día siguiente. Artemis tenía todo en el coche, en una maleta. Durante esas horas había echado de menos su portátil en la fiesta.

Bien entrada la noche, ya quedaba poca gente. Los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en la mesa, en una esquina; Fleur y Bill estaban lejos, en la puerta, despidiendo a los últimos invitados. El resto de la familia Weasley había entrado ya en casa hacía rato. Sólo quedaban ellos en el jardín. Ellos, y los camareros…

En ese momento a Artemis le empezó a picar la nuca.

-Aquí va a pasar algo –dijo al ver acercarse a uno de los camareros.

-Señor Potter –comenzó éste con una voz que les resultaba extrañamente familiar- la señora Weasley quiere verle, ¿me acompaña por favor?

Se iban a levantar todos y entonces él levantó una mano –Sólo al señor Potter, manías suyas, no me echen a mí la culpa. ¿Viene?

- Esa voz me suena –le dijo Ron al oído a Artemis.

Harry le miró, como preguntándole si debía ir. Artemis asintió.

Cuando se habían separado un poco, dijo:

-Sigámosles.

Los tres se levantaron.

-¡Ya sé! –dijo Ron de repente- es la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

-Es mortífago –dijo Hermione (Artemis ya sabía lo que era eso).

-Pero estaba en la cárcel –argumentó Ron estupefacto.

-Pues por lo que parece se ha escapado –contestó Artemis irónico mientras se dirigía tras Harry y Lucius Malfoy.

Torcieron por una esquina de la casa y llegaron al jardín trasero. Justo en ese momento, todos los camareros aparecían y rodeaban a Harry, uno de ellos levantó la varita; pero Artemis, que ya había aprendido bastantes hechizos en ese poco tiempo, lo vio y lo desarmó con un expelliarmus. Entonces comenzó la lucha. Hechizos por todas partes, cuerpos volando. Dio la casualidad de que a los chicos, más hábiles y rápidos que los mayores, casi no les rozó un solo hechizo. Lucius Malfoy huyó cuando vio que no tenían oportunidad ahora que estaban prevenidos, varios le siguieron, pero uno de ellos, por el camino, desarmó a Ron y a Artemis y les iba a lanzar el último hechizo cuando sonó un pequeño ruido, como de un corcho al sacarse de una botella de champagne, y el hombre cayó de frente con un pequeño agujero sangrante en la nuca.

- Nada que no pueda evitar una Sig Sauer bien usada, ¿verdad Mayordomo? –dijo Artemis volviéndose hacia la esquina de la casa, donde, de pie y con una pistola humeante en la mano, se hallaba Mayordomo observándoles desde detrás de sus gafas negras de espejo (Después de que Holly le sorprendiera un día saliendo del coche, ya no se las quitaba casi nunca).

Mayordomo quitó el silenciador y sopló para que dejara de salir humo.

Hermione dio la vuelta al cadáver y le quitó el antifaz.

- Nott -dijo la voz de Fred desde detrás de Mayordomo.

-Papá le encerró hace dos meses, entró acusado de mortífago –completó Ron.

Fred y George se acercaron al cadáver.

- Oímos ruido –dijo éste último- ¿estáis todos bien?

-Sí, creo –contestó Harry.

-¿Quién más había? –preguntó Fred.

- Lucius Malfoy –contestó Hermione- a los demás no les hemos reconocido.

-Yo sí reconocí a uno –dijo Harry- Avery, lo vi hace tres años… en el cementerio.

-Ése también fue encarcelado hace un año –dijo Fred pensativo.

-Al parecer ha habido una fuga masiva de Azkaban –dijo Artemis pensando en lo que eso implicaría- por lo que parece tenemos que ir con cuidado –terminó mirando significativamente a Harry.

Todos volvieron a la Madriguera y se lo contaron al resto, Mayordomo también iba. El padre de Ron salió rápidamente a informar al Ministerio y a comprobar el estado en el que podía haber quedado Azkaban. La madre de Ron se negó rotundamente a que se fueran a buscar los horcruxes. No conseguían convencerla.

-Señora Weasley –dijo Harry al fin, exasperado- no quería tener que recurrir a esto, pero usted… veamos… me ha tratado muy bien, y todo eso, y nunca podré agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí, pero… en fin… usted no tiene poder sobre mí y no puede prohibirme hacer nada. Así que me voy.

-Yo también –dijo Hermione.

-¡Mamá! –dijo Ron- no puedo dejar a Harry así.

La señora Weasley estaba desolada, ni contestó. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, miró hacia fuera para que no la vieran llorar.

-Así no conseguís nada –dijo Artemis por lo bajo. Se levantó y se acercó a la señora Weasley- señora Weasley –empezó ofreciéndola un pañuelo que ella aceptó- su hijo quiere ir con Harry, al igual que Hermione y yo. Usted quiere que termine todo esto, ¿no? –la señora Weasley asintió- bien; para que termine, tenemos que destruir los horcruxes, sólo Harry puede hacerlo y no le vamos a dejar solo. Cuando todo esto termine la vida volverá a ser como antes de que llegara ya-sabe-quién. ¿Se acuerda? –la señora Weasley asintió con una sonrisa, mirando abstraídamente al jardín- bien. Deje ir a Ron, no le pasará nada. Mayordomo cuidará de él. Le juro que antes de que le pase algo a él, me muero yo. Mayordomo es el mejor guardaespaldas del mundo, déjele en sus manos, no ocurrirá nada, ¿de acuerdo?

La señora Weasley, al ver el porte erguido de Mayordomo y su aire serio (y su tamaño) aceptó que Ron fuera.

Todos, incluso Hermione, miraron a Artemis incrédulos; había conseguido convencer a la señora Weasley, increíble.


	4. Tomando posiciones

_**Aquí el capítulo cuatro. Hay alguna frase un poco enrevesada, si no se entiende algo, reviews, porfaaaaa!!!!!**_

__

_**Capítulo cuatro: **_

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban, Fred llegó corriendo con un periódico en la mano. George venía detrás.

-¿A que no sabéis lo último?

-Es increíble –corroboró George.

- Los que estuvieron ayer aquí…

-…los mortífagos…

-…atracaron por la noche el banco de Gringotts.

-EL ministerio no quiere decir lo que andaban buscando…

-Pero yo os lo puedo contar si prometéis no decir nada –dijo el señor Weasley que en ese momento entraba por la puerta. Había estado toda la noche fuera.

-Es una moneda mítica. El primer galeón dorado que se acuñó. Se lo querían llevar, pero, por suerte, los magos del ministerio llegamos a tiempo y los echamos, no conseguimos capturar a ninguno, por desgracia. Pero la moneda sigue a salvo en el banco; estuvieron a punto de robarla, pero no lo lograron; ahora tiene el doble de protección.

- Genial –intervino Artemis- ahora nos va a costar el doble.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Ron- ¿qué nos va a costar el doble?

-En serio¿no os lo imagináis? –inquirió Artemis levantando la ceja.

Silencio en la sala.

Artemis dio un largo suspiro.

-A ver –dijo como si explicara las tablas de multiplicar a niños de cinco años- ayer, los mortífagos estuvieron todo el rato a nuestro lado, seguramente oyeron algo. ¿Para qué creéis que iba a querer Voldemort una moneda, por mucho que fuera la primera que se acuñó?

Y entonces se fue haciendo la luz en el cerebro de Hermione.

-¿Estás insinuando que la moneda es…?

-Un horcrux –terminó Artemis- pero dudo que los gnomos nos lo den para destruirlo.

- Por eso lo busca Voldemort. Ayer debieron oír lo que decíamos y se lo deben de haber contado a él y ahora nos va a impedir que lo consigamos.

- Él tiene ventaja, porque sabe dónde están y cuáles son.

-Así que necesitamos un milagro para conseguir destruirlos todos.

El resto de presentes, poco a poco se iban haciendo a la idea de lo que ocurría. Hermione y Artemis se miraron, entendiéndose. En la cara de Hermione sólo se reflejaba el horror y que estaba a punto de perder los nervios. En la de Artemis, en cambio, se reflejaba calma y una inmensa concentración.

-Necesitamos un milagro –corroboró Artemis- o un plan magnífico –añadió levantando la cabeza. Un brillo siniestro se reflejaba en sus ojos y a su boca volvía a asomar esa sonrisita de vampiro que helaba la sangre.

Estaba maquinando algo.

-Oh, oh –dijo Mayordomo al darse cuenta de ello.

-Vamos a analizar la situación: tenemos que colarnos furtivamente en el banco más seguro del mundo, entrar en una cámara, robar una moneda más protegida que la cabeza del Papa, y salir de allí sin que nadie se entere de nada. Por no hablar de lo que nos puede pasar al intentar destruirla.

Todos se quedaron anonadados. Ni siquiera a Hermione se le ocurría qué hacer.

Entonces, Artemis dijo:

-Menos mal que es mucho más fácil de lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Quéeee?-dijo Harry.

-Este tío es genial-murmuraron Fred y George entre ellos.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione, venid aquí un momento. Si no os importa-dijo a los demás-esto es asunto privado.

Nadie discutió. Lo cierto es que Artemis intimidaba bastante. Mayordomo ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, pero Artemis dijo:

-Tú también quédate, Mayordomo.

Cuando estaban a solas, el chico se explicó:

-En primer lugar, ya tengo experiencia en este tipo de actividades.

-¿Quieres decir que…?-preguntó Hermione alarmada.

-¿…Ya he robado en bancos otras veces? Sí. Sólo una, pero os aseguro que fue un golpe maestro. Creo que ya te conté lo de aquel cuadro¿no, Harry?

Éste solo asintió, con lo que Artemis continuó.

-Digamos que conozco a los sujetos apropiados para esto. Para ser más exactos, uno que excava túneles; otra que nos pondrá a salvo en caso de emergencia y otro que nos da asistencia técnica.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo Ron de pronto.

-Un enano, una elfa y un excéntrico centauro –dijo sin rodeos.

-Perdona Artemis –dijo Hermione con aire de sabihonda- pero nosotros ya conocemos a esas criaturas y no son muy útiles para esto precisamente.

Artemis suspiró dando a entender que la chica era un poco tonta.

-Eso es porque no les buscáis en los sitios adecuados –dijo con una maligna sonrisa- ¿qué esperabas que iba a entrar en el banco más seguro del mundo con cuatro duendes borrachos que encontré en la taberna? Vosotros contáis con métodos que los muggles ni se imaginan, pero mis amigos tienen medios que ningún humano ha visto en la vida –terminó.

Hermione no supo qué contestar. Le hubiera gustado gritarle; pero vio a Mayordomo y se calló.

Dos días después, Harry, Ron y Hermione se aparecieron enfrente de la Mansión Fowl. Era un impresionante edificio del s. XIII, rodeada de una muralla con cinco torres y con una verja de hierro labrado en la que ponía "Fowl Manor".

Ron lanzó un silbido.

-Sabía que ese chico tenía pinta de rico; pero no me imaginé que lo fuese tanto.

Harry asintió y llamó al telefonillo. Contestó una voz femenina:

-¿Quién es?

-Somos amigos de Artemis –respondió Harry.

-¡Ah, sí! Los amigos de Arty, pasad.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido y cruzaron el camino de grava que atravesaba el amplio jardín. Ron hacía grandes esfuerzos por no reírse; pero Harry tomó nota mental de no llamar a Artemis, "Arty". Pasaron y Juliet se presentó y Harry y Ron se quedaron mirándola embobados. Hermione les pegó un codazo a cada uno y volvieron a la normalidad.

-Artemis está en el salón –dijo la chica rubia- aquella puerta de allí.

Dicho esto desapareció y ellos se dirigieron hacia donde les había dicho.

Artemis estaba sentado en una gran butaca con una taza de Earl Gray. A su lado había un sofá que estaba de espaldas a ellos; aparentemente sin nadie.

-Bienvenidos –dijo Artemis- ¿qué os parece la casa?

Harry echó un vistazo a los cuadros de los antepasados de Artemis y le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Muy… acogedora –mintió.

-Veo que no te gusta –dijo secamente dando un sorbo a su taza de te. A su lado Mayordomo se removió inquieto; pero Hermione dijo:

-Bueno y ¿dónde están esos amigos tuyos?

- ¿y nosotros qué somos, un trozo de la pared?

Los tres miraron alarmados hacia el sofá del que venía la voz y vieron una cabeza con el pelo rojizo de punta y las orejas puntiagudas. A su lado, asomó una maraña de pelo oscuro de la que sobresalían dos grandes ojos de color barro.

-Os presento a Holly Canija y a Mantillo Mandíbulas –dijo Artemis con una sonrisa.

Harry rompió el forzoso silencio presentándose a sí mismo y a sus amigos mientras la elfa los miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Artemis se dio cuenta de esto.

-No pareces muy contenta, Holly.

La elfa estalló.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté¡Nos haces venir aquí sin dar explicaciones, y de repente nos sueltas que tenemos que ayudarte a robar en un banco mágico!

-A mí, en cambio, me parece una idea espléndida-intervino el enano metiéndose un puñado de escarabajos en la boca.

-Qué asco-murmuró Ron.

-Holly, no te lo pediría si no hubiese vidas en peligro –dijo Artemis sabiendo que eso la convencería.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Has oído hablar de un tipo llamado Voltemord?

-Es Voldemort-le corrigió Hermione. Artemis le echó una mirada asesina.

-Como sea. No le tengo tanto miedo como para aprenderme su nombre. ¿Y bien, Holly?

La elfa se lo pensó un par de segundos.

-No lo había oído en la vida.

-Pues tengo la impresión de que nuestro amigo el centauro sí sabe mucho sobre él. Mejor llámale.

Holly se fue a un rincón y abrió su ordenador de muñeca. Volvió al cabo de cinco minutos con cara preocupada.

-Vale-dijo tomando aire.-¿Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a robar?

-Digamos que hay varias piezas valiosas que tenemos que destruir para asegurarnos de que el tipo desaparezca-dijo Artemis. –Digamos que ésta es una de ellas.

-Muy bien, genio. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Artemis esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia y se lo explicó a todos.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, todos los humanos del grupo caminaban hacia Gringotts arrastrando unas grandes maletas con ruedas. O mejor dicho, las iba arrastrando Mayordomo. Entraron en el banco y el guardaespaldas se dirigió sin rodeos a uno de los gnomos que atendía a los clientes.

-Queremos meter esto en una cámara y sacar algo de dinero -dijo señalando las dos maletas.- Todos nosotros -añadió.

El gnomo les miró suspicaz y extendió la mano para que le dieran la llave. Harry se la pasó.

-Cámara 627-dijo Harry.

Tuvieron que montarse en dos carros que iban enganchados uno al otro. En el delantero se colocaron Harry, el duende y Artemis. En el de atrás iban Mayordomo, Ron y Hermione.

Llegaron a la cámara y el duende introdujo la llave en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió y entraron todos. Mayordomo se colocó convenientemente detrás del duende.

-Ahora, si no les importa, les rogaría que se dieran pri… -no llegó a terminar la frase porque Mayordomo le había golpeado con la culata de la Sig Sauer en la sien y lo había dejado inconsciente. El guardaespaldas, después de que Artemis comprobara que la cámara se podía abrir por dentro también, arrastró al gnomo al interior. Después pegó en los vagones un parche magnético especial de Potrillo y los empujó para que siguieran rodando vía abajo. Acto seguido entró y cerró la puerta.

-Ya podemos empezar –dijo Artemis.

Harry y Ron abrieron las maletas y de ellas salieron Holly y Mantillo con dos mascarillas de oxígeno. La elfa se estiró para desentumecerse. Mantillo, en cambio, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver la cantidad de oro de la cámara de Harry.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Mantillo, no te pongas a fantasear con el oro de Harry.

Y Mantillo se desencajó las mandíbulas ante la mirada atónica de los tres amigos.

-Afbardaossss –dijo antes de desaparecer en un trozo de tierra.

-Ahora sólo hay que esperar un poco –dijo Artemis sentándose en el suelo.

Al cabo de unos minutos reapareció Mantillo con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Ya he abierto el túnel, Holly, puedes pasarlos.

-Bien hecho, Mantillo –dijo Artemis-, pero ahora devuélvele a Harry los galeones que tienes en el bolsillo.

Mantillo sacó cuatro galeones con aire de culpabilidad.

-Y los del otro bolsillo también.

Esta vez los sacó con una expresión frustrada en el rostro.

- Ahora vuelve a la cámara a la que nos acabas de abrir paso antes de que me arrepienta por ser tan benévolo.

Holly soltó una risita y desenroscó una cuerda pitón de su lunocinturón.

-¿Quién quiere ser el primero en bajar?

Así, pronto estuvieron todos en la otra cámara. Todos menos Mayordomo que se había quedado allí por si acaso.

En la sala a la que llegaron había una gran puerta de piedra. Al otro lado, en lo alto se movían unas esferas blancas que parecían flotar.

-Holly¿puedes subir para ver que son esas cosas? –dijo Artemis.

La elfa activó sus alas colibrí y subió hasta el techo.

-Guau-murmuró Hermione.

-Son sólo unas esferas que flotan-dijo Holly desde lo alto.

-Fíjate bien –le dijo Artemis.

Holly miró las esferas, que se movían muy deprisa. De una de ellas salía una pequeña cadena. Artemis adivinó.

-Es un interruptor –explicó.

-¿Y cómo se acciona? –preguntó Harry.

-Del único modo que se me ocurre: rompiéndolo.

-Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir-dijo Holly sacando su pistola de neutrinos.

-Apunta bien –le advirtió Artemis. –No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasará si explotas la esfera equivocada.

Holly apuntó cuidadosamente. Esperó a que la esfera pasase por el punto de mira y disparó. Un único rayo de neutrinos salió e impactó limpiamente en la esfera, pero no la rompió, solo dejó una quemadura. La puerta de piedra se deslizó un palmo.

-Sigue disparando hasta que se rompa –le gritó Artemis.

Pero Holly ya se lo imaginaba y había descargado otro tiro.

La puerta se abrió otro palmo. Tres disparos más tarde, el globo estalló y la puerta se abrió del todo. Todos pasaron rápidamente.

-Buena puntería-exclamó Ron.

La elfa estaba descendiendo cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe.

-¡Artemis¿Puedes oírme?

-Sí, estamos bien. Quédate ahí y espéranos.

-De acuerdo –dijo poco convencida sentándose en el suelo.

Miraron delante de ellos y vieron que había otra puerta de piedra, pero más pequeña. En la pared de enfrente había un cuadrado lleno de números que brillaban con distintas intensidades.

-Aritmancia-murmuró Hermione para sí, acercándose. Artemis la siguió, curioso.

El chico se fijó en que cada número brillaba con un color distinto. Así, por ejemplo, los sietes eran verdes y los cincos, rojos. Hermione empezó a pulsar algunos con su varita siguiendo una pauta que nadie consiguió descifrar excepto Artemis. El chico se acercó a la puerta por si acaso. Menos mal que lo hizo, porque de pronto la puerta se abrió los segundos suficientes para que él, Harry y Ron pasaran. Luego se cerró dejando a Hermione al otro lado.

-Volveremos a por ti-le gritó Harry desde el otro lado.

Artemis comenzó a andar. Pero Harry lo detuvo.

-Eh, un momento. Por lo que veo la gente se va quedando atrás y no quiero volver a quedarme solo como en primer curso. Así que la próxima vez que vayamos a pasar por una puerta, me gustaría que pasáramos los tres.

-No te preocupes Harry –le animó Ron- a mí lo único que se me da bien es el ajedrez… y no creo que en un banco protejan nada con un ajedrez gigante, porque…

-No estés tan seguro –interrumpió la voz de Artemis, que había avanzado un poco. Delante de ellos el suelo, aparentemente, desaparecía; pero cuando Ron y Harry avanzaron junto a Artemis vieron que en realidad descendía unos metros por una empinada cuesta y abajo les esperaba un suelo con los colores propios de baldosas de ajedrez. Pero las fichas habían desaparecido.

-Sólo es un suelo, no hay fichas –se aventuró a conjeturar Ron.

-No todo lo que brilla es oro, ni toda la gente errante anda perdida –dijo Artemis confundiéndolo.

-Se refiere a que no todas las cosas son lo que parecen –aclaró Harry avanzando por la cuesta en pos de Artemis que, con la varita en ristre, ya se había lanzado cuesta abajo.

Ron los siguió, pero de repente algo lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Quietos¡No déis un paso más! –Harry y Artemis ya estaban a punto de entrar en la tarima- sí es un tablero de ajedrez, mirad a los lados.

Los dos muchachos lo hicieron y de pronto vieron unas pequeñas figuras que se colocaban volando en las casillas, no había un solo hueco libre.

-Pero no hay huecos, no es como el otro –se apresuró a decir Harry.

-No, no lo es Harry. Mirad, allá ¿lo véis? –miraron hacia donde les indicaba Ron y vieron una especie de jaula, en una esquina del tablero. Dentro de ésta había un ajedrez en miniatura.

-Creo –dijo Ron acercándose-, que hay que jugar desde ahí y si ganas las fichas se apartarán . Porque no os dejan pasar¿no?

Harry hizo un amago de entrar en el tablero, pero la reina que estaba a su lado le propinó un golpe con su bastón y el muchacho salió volando hacia atrás.

-¡Ahhhgggg! No –dijo entonces, levantándose- va a ser que no nos dejan pasar. ¡Au!

-Habrá que jugar –dijo Artemis dirigiéndose hacia la celda.

-No –le paró Ron- por mucho que no quiera separarme de Harry, seguro que el que entre ahí no podrá salir hasta que la puerta no se haya vuelto a cerrar y tú eres más listo que yo (en ese momento Artemis iba a hacer un comentario, pero se abstuvo a tiempo; el chico lo decía con buena intención), así que sigue tú con Harry. Yo jugaré.

Y sin que mediara más palabra se metió corriendo en la jaula, que se cerró tras él. Entonces el entablado se iluminó con una extraña y refulgente luz antinatural, las fichas parecían haber cobrado vida y se estiraban como si se desperezaran después de un muy, muy largo sueño. Mientras Ron contemplaba todo eso, los otros dos probaron todos los hechizos que se sabían, que no eran pocos, contra la cerradura; pero no consiguieron ni hacerle un rasguño.

-Blancas mueven primero y después… -comenzó Ron.

-…sigue el juego –completó Harry que ya se sabía eso de memoria.

-El problema es que no sé si soy blancas o negras.

-Bueno –interrumpió Artemis- teniendo en cuenta que llevas un rato esperando y que no se ha movido nada, es de suponer que tienes que empezar tú, así que tú eres las blancas. Prueba a mover una.

Ron lo hizo y al momento la ficha correspondiente en el tablero grande se movió.

El chico empezó a jugar; había mejorado mucho su técnica desde aquel primer curso. Se desenvolvía como un auténtico campeón, hasta que, de repente, cambiaron las tornas y la reina dio jaque al rey de Ron. Los tres niños se quedaron sin aliento; pero aún no estaba todo perdido, no era jaque mate. Artemis lo vio; un ínfimo quiebro en la estrategia de las fichas negras, iba a decírselo a Ron, cuando éste, sin previo aviso movió un alfil. La reina se retrasó destruyéndolo y Ron pudo poner de nuevo a salvo a su rey. Artemis estaba asombrado con el chico. Entonces Ron, con el mismo rey, consiguió dar jaque mate al rey del contrario. En la pista la figura de Ron sacó una espada blanca como el mármol y atravesó al rey negro haciéndolo pedazos. Entonces, las fichas volaron fuera del tablero, la puerta se abrió y el cerrojo de la jaula de Ron siguió fuertemente cerrado.

Artemis y Harry pasaron al otro lado y la puerta se cerró de golpe a sus espaldas. Los dos muchachos oyeron un ruido de metal al caer y unos pasos corriendo en la sala que acababan de dejar.

-¡Ron! –llamó Harry- ¿estás bien?

-Sí –contestó el otro- se ha abierto la puerta de atrás, Hermione no está pero la otra puerta de su sala también está abierta.

-Es algo así como que a medida que avanzamos el resto de salas se vuelven a abrir por si alguien no lo ha conseguido y se ha quedado atrás; supongo que está con Holly y Mantillo en la primera sala. Vuelve tú también, Ron, por si acaso.

-Vale ¿vosotros estáis bien?

-Sí –respondió Harry- vuelve –y dándose la vuelta dijo-: espero que ya estemos cerca.

-Lo estamos –le respondió Artemis que llevaba un rato mirando la sala- no te muevas, justo delante de nosotros hay una serie de láseres que se suceden en todas direcciones.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Harry que no veía nada.

-Es obvio¿no? –preguntó a su vez Artemis levantando una ceja- mira las paredes, están llenas de agujeros con los cristales de espejo que se suelen usar para reflejar los láseres, solo que éstos tienes una leve modificación respecto a los que yo conozco, se mueven.

-Ah.

Entonces Artemis abrió la mochila que le había dado Holly y sacó una especie de gafas con los cristales verdes y de casi dos dedos de gordos. Le pasó unas a Harry y se puso él las otras.

-Vaya –dijo Harry- ¿son infrarrojos o algo así?

-Algo parecido –contestó vagamente Artemis reacio a explicarle en ese momento toda la tecnología de los duendes de Ciudad Refugio.

Los dos chicos fueron avanzando a través de los láseres, poniendo máximo cuidado en que no le tocasen. Artemis sudaba ya desde hacía rato, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ejercicio. Menos mal que llevaba chándal; sí, chándal. Artemis Fowl II en chándal se sentía ridículo, pero Mayordomo había insistido en que se lo pusiera en lugar de su típico traje de chaqueta de Armani; supuso que así llamaría menos la atención además de que podía encontrarse con algo como eso. En esos momentos Artemis se lo agradecía, no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera sido pasar por ahí con el traje de chaqueta.

Cuando por fin acabaron con los láseres se pararon en seco ante lo que les venía a continuación.

-Oh, no –susurró Artemis- esto se parece más a una película de Indiana Jones que a destruir un horcrux.

-Si quieres espera aquí, voy yo.

Artemis se quedó pensativo un momento. Delante de ellos se abría un largo precipicio, cruzado solamente por tres cuerdas a modo de puente, una a la altura del suelo y las otras dos salían de la nada a la altura justa de sus manos.

Al fondo, en una cúpula de cristal, los muchachos alcanzaron a vislumbrar la moneda, sobre lo que parecía un mullido cojín de seda roja.

-A lo mejor este… puente, no soporta el peso de los dos –admitió Artemis- vale, ve tú. Pero si notas algo extraño, párate al momento y dímelo¿de acuerdo?

-Vale –aceptó Harry comenzando a pasar por el burdo puente.

-Al fin y al cabo –susurró Artemis para sí- si algo pasa ahí delante siempre es mejor que uno de los dos se quedé atrás y no sufra daño.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry que había oído algo.

-Decía que tengas cuidado, que estas cuerdas no me parecen muy de fiar.

-De acuerdo.

Y Harry se internó sobre las cuerdas con la única ayuda de su varita…


	5. Tocata y Fuga en re menor

**oo Saludos gente oo La verdad es que esta historia la empezamos una amiga y yo antes de saber cómo terminaba Harry Potter, ella ha dejado de escribirla y la seguiré yo sola. Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo después de saber el final de la historia de HP porque tenía una idea que es prácticamente lo mismo que pasa en el último libro, así que ya se me quitaron las ganas de continuarla cuando salió. Pero vuestros reviews han hecho renacer mi ilusión por esta historia así que la continuaré, lo que no sé es qué derroteros tomará ahora, porque está claro que tengo que cambiar de dea, así que poco a poco la iré continuando porque sí que es verdad que a mí tampoco me gusta que me dejen con las historias a la mitad. Así que gracias por los reviews, me alegro de que consideréis a mis historias arte, gracias de corazón.**

**Y recordad ¡¡reviews!!**

**XD**

**Gracias**

**oo Lorelei Majere oo**

* * *

Harry caminaba lentamente por el puente, colocando un pie tras otro, sujetándose a las dos cuerdas de sus lados con ambas manos. A medida que avanzaba se sentía más seguro; no parecía que el puente fuera a soltarse y tampoco ocurría nada. Harry llegó a pensar por un momento que ahí acababan las protecciones del horrocrux, pero luego decidió que mejor continuar alerta por si acaso.

A varios metros tras él, Artemis observaba el desarrollo de la escena con ojos calculadores. A cada movimiento que su amigo hacía Artemis estaba más seguro de notar ligeras oscilaciones de la luz.

-Esto no tiene buena pinta –murmuró- Harry, no cojas la moneda cuando llegues.

Harry acababa de llegar al final del recorrido y estaba a punto de levantar la tapa de cristal.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, tengo la ligera impresión de que cuando levantes la vitrina y quites la moneda del almohadón, nos va a pasar algo.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Por ejemplo, que se cierre la puerta que se está abriendo ahora mismo tras nosotros… -entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa cuando su mente comenzó a atar cabos- …y que se apaguen todas las luces.

-Tengo una mano de gloria –dijo entonces Harry-, está allí en la mochila, cógela por si acaso.

-Pero Potter, tengo entendido –comentó Artemis exhalando un suspiro de resignación como si estuviera explicando a un niño de dos años el modo de usar unas tijeras- que la mano de gloria sólo alumbra a su portador y si la enciendo yo ¿cómo piensas volver tú?

-Bueno –contestó Harry enfadado- pues piensa tú algo, no tenemos todo el día, los gnomos se estarán empezando a impacientar.

Artemis miró hacia atrás y vio que los láseres habían desaparecido; esas eran las fluctuaciones de luz que había estado viendo porque aún no se habían quitado las gafas.

-Vale, abre la vitrina.

Harry lo hizo y no ocurrió nada.

-Está bien, ahora coge un galeón de tu bolsillo, supongo que tendrán el mismo peso ¿no? Ambos están hechos de oro, así que intercámbialos lo más rápidamente posible.

Harry lo hizo y tampoco ocurrió nada.

-No me gusta –susurró Artemis de nuevo-, aquí va a pasar algo.

Entonces Harry volvió a colocar la tapa de cristal sobre el cojín y las luces de pronto se apagaron.

-¿Lo ves? –Artemis acababa de encender la mano de gloria y veía bien, pero Harry se había quedado completamente parado. No veía nada.

-No quiero alarmarte –dijo Fowl- pero la puerta tras nosotros se está cerrando lentamente.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Cállate y escucha y a lo mejor podremos salir de aquí –informó la voz de Artemis tranquila como si nada de eso fuera algo extraño- tienes la cuerda de los pies justo delante de tu pie derecho… eso es… ahora agarra las de las manos… vale… ¿vas bien?

-Sí… si ir a ciegas sobre cuerdas que flotan en el aire se considera ir bien.

-Perfecto.

Cuando Harry llegó rápidamente al final, Artemis cogió su mano y la colocó sobre la mano de gloria. Así Harry pudo ver de nuevo, pero al darse la vuelta Artemis se fijó en que los espejos de la pared se volvían a mover y la puerta se cerraba cada vez más rápido.

-No nos da tiempo a esquivarlos todos… esto no me va a gustar nada –comentó lacónico haciendo un mohín de resignación.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Harry intrigado.

-Correr –contestó Artemis al tiempo que arrastraba a Harry pasadizo adelante lo más rápidamente posible hasta llegar a la puerta por la que ya apenas cabían, seguidos de una incesante llamarada de fuego que arrasaba todo a medida que se acercaba a ellos. Por suerte la puerta se cerró tras ellos y las llamas no pasaron de ahí, pero dieron oportunidad a las fichas de ajedrez, recompuestas y provistas todas ellas de arcos largos enormes, de que giraran la cabeza al unísono en dirección a los chicos que, sin detenerse, corrían por el borde del tablero intentando no resbalar hasta abajo mientras esquivaban las saetas que les lanzaban; Harry intentó repeler algunas con la varita, pero no surtió efecto. Una de ellas alcanzó a Artemis en el hombro justo antes de que pudieran llegar a la sala de la aritmancia y de nuevo la puerta se cerrara tras ellos.

Artemis se reclinó en la pared, exhausto; mientras respiraba dolorosamente a causa de la herida de la flecha, que aún seguía en su hombro. Notaba que comenzaba a perder el sentido.

-Veneno… -murmuró; entonces vio que de los números de colores de las paredes brotaba una sustancia espesa, del color de cada número- ¿Y eso qué es? ¿ácidos?

-No lo sé –dijo Harry colocando un brazo del otro chico por encima de su hombro- pero no me pienso quedar a averiguarlo.

Y ambos salieron de nuevo corriendo para llegar a la sala de las esferas, en la que Holly les esperaba, junto con Hermione, peleando contra las pequeñas bolas luminosas con todo lo que tenían. Artemis no podía aguantar más.

-..hay… hay que salir de aquí… rápidamente… -dijo justo antes de desmayarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-gritó Holly por encima del barullo de esferas explotando.

-Una flecha envenenada –señaló Harry también alzando la voz por encima del caos de cristales y luces brillando por todas partes- llévatelo a él primero.

Holly colgó a Artemis de su lunocinturón y desapareció por el agujero de Mantillo. Al poco volvió y se llevó a Hermione, dejando a Harry solo contra todas las bolas transparentes que parecían no acabarse nunca (lo que, por otro lado, probablemente sería cierto); entonces, cuando Harry creía que ya no iba a poder lanzar un hechizo más, Holly apareció y se lo llevó a él también.

Al otro lado Mantillo cerró la entrada del túnel mientras Holly se afanaba en curar a Artemis que mejoraba poco a poco, con la fiebre que le había dado, remitiendo.

Al cabo de varios minutos, el chico abrió los ojos; Holly, en cambio, se tumbó boca arriba en el suelo, reponiendo fuerzas; y justo entonces, el gnomo despertó.

-Holly, hipnotízalo –pensó Artemis rápidamente.

-No puedo, ya lo intenté, con estos seres no me sirve.

-¡Pues claro que no te sirve! ¡Somos seres mágicos como tú, so pánfila! –chilló el gnomo- ¡¡socorro!! ¡¡ladro...!!

Mayordomo le tapó la boca rápidamente; pero el gnomo chasqueó los dedos y el hombre salió disparado, desplomándose encima de la pila de galeones recién ordenados de Harry. Entonces Hermione y Artemis sacaron sus varitas y al unísono recitaron el "petrificus totalus" que dejó al pequeño ser completamente inmóvil.

Ambos se miraron, ella con cara de sorpresa, él pensativo.

-Vale –dijo entonces-, plan "B", Holly, déjame hablar con Potrillo.

La chica se quitó el comunicador de muñeca, lo activó y se lo pasó al chico.

-¿Potrillo? –gritó el duende cada vez más histérico- ¿a quién le vais a pedir ayuda? ¿ a un poni?

"¡¡No soy un poni!!" salió entonces una voz enfadada del comunicador de muñeca que Artemis sostenía, haciendo que éste esbozara una leve sonrisita "¡soy un centauro!"

-Hola Potrillo –saludó- necesitamos tu ayuda para…

Pero entonces unos sonoros golpes en la puerta lo hicieron callarse.

-¡Ja…! –el gnomo intentó reírse, pero Mayordomo fue más rápido y le tapó la boca, esta vez no podía chasquear los dedos para quitárselo de encima.

-¿Qué pasa ahí dentro? –sonó una aguda voz de gnomo desde fuera- ¿por qué tardáis tanto?

"¡No pasa nada!" dijo entonces el comunicador de muñeca imitando a la perfección la voz del pequeño ser que estaba dentro con ellos "es sólo que estábamos revisando las cuentas".

-¿Algún problema?

"No, todo en orden, ya casi acabamos".

-Bien –y oyeron fuera cómo un vagón se alejaba raíl abajo.

"Bien" sonó de nuevo la voz de Potrillo.

-Vale –sonrió Artemis-, perfecto, Potrillo, gracias.

"Bueno" contestó éste "nada del otro mundo para alguien con unos recursos como los míos… pero volvamos al a conversación, ¿qué querías?"

-Ya está solucionado, Potrillo, muchas gracias.

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, cerró el comunicador y se lo devolvió a Holly.

-Vale, sigamos con el plan "B"…- pero tuvo que pararse pues comenzó a marearse de nuevo, se tambaleó y el hechizo que sostenía se rompió por lo que Hermione tuvo que esforzarse más por mantener cautivo al gnomo- estoy bien –dijo cuando Mayordomo se apresuró a sujetarlo…

-¡Ja! –rió el ser viéndose libre de la gigantesca mano que le había estado tapando la boca y gran parte de la cara- nuestro veneno no se quita con tanta facilidad –amenazó- ¡volverá pronto! ¡y con más fuerza!

Artemis levantó una ceja.

-Lo que tú digas… Holly, no hay tiempo que perder.

La elfa sintió.

-Cerrad los ojos y daos la vuelta –dijo sacando una pequeña esfera y colocándola en el centro de la habitación- tú también –dijo mirando a Hermione- no mires esta cosa y no abras los ojos hasta que yo diga.

Ella asintió y apartó la mirada, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Cuando yo te avise, deshaz el hechizo, pero no mires aún –oyó que decía la elfa y asintió.

Holly activó el mecanismo de la bola desmemorizante y cerró los ojos. Cuando sonó el quinto clic, a través de los párpados, todos vieron un intenso fogonazo de luz; el gnomo, que no había dejado de refunfuñar en todo el tiempo, de pronto quedó completamente callado pues su curiosidad le había hecho mirar la bola.

-Deshaz el hechizo –rompió entonces Holly el silencio- vale, ya podéis abrir los ojos.

Cuando lo hicieron, el gnomo se estaba desperezando ya lentamente.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó abriendo los ojos poco a poco, mientras Holly y Mantillo se metían de nuevo en las maletas y Harry y Ron las cerraban rápidamente.

-Está en la cámara 627 –respondió Artemis tranquilamente rezando por que no se diera cuenta de que sus ropas ya no estaban tan pulcras como cuando habían entrado; al parecer el gnomo seguía un poco aturdido, porque no lo notó- hemos venido a llevarnos un poco de dinero y a repasar las cuentas, cuando hemos terminado, ni amigo –dijo señalando a Ron como si nada- se ha tropezado y el montón de oro, como puede ver, se le ha caído encima, por eso se ha quedado usted inconsciente. ¿Está bien? –preguntó entonces mostrando una cara de teatrera preocupación.

-S…sí –contestó el pequeño hombrecillo.

Ron iba a protestar, pero Artemis se le adelantó.

-Pero ya hemos terminado, no nos importa que eso se quede así, tenemos prisa, hemos de estar en un traslador en quince minutos o lo perderemos, así que podemos irnos ya –añadió tranquilamente mientras tomaba al hombrecillo del brazo y lo acompañaba hasta la puerta.

Ys en la entrada del banco, pasaron por el gran hall, se despidieron de su amigo el gnomo que se sentía un poco mareado y lo dejaron al cuidado de uno de sus compañeros, en una cáara lateral de la que salía música.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Ron- no lo conozco..

-Tocata y Fuga en re menor... -contestó Artemis tranquilamente- de Bach.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Es un compositor muggle, Ron -explicó Hermione al muchacho.

-¡Qué casualidad! -murmuró Artemis más para sí que para el resto mientras salía tranquilamente por la puerta del edificio.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron y lo siguieron sin decir ni mu. Mayordomo cerró la marcha.

A los diez minutos ya estaban todos fuera del Callejón Diagón, y en pocos minutos más se encontraban en el jet privado de vuelta a la Mansión Fowl, donde Juliette les esperaba.

**Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa: ¿Harry se ha puesto las gafas de visión nocturna encima de las suyas propias?jajaja. bueno, no es imposible. **

**En fin. reviews!!**

**oo**


End file.
